


The Best Kind

by MistressofFluff (Eravalefantasy)



Series: Alistair: His life, his love, his future [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/pseuds/MistressofFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Elissa have ended the Blight. The time to leave Denerim has arrived, but Alistair is not cooperating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Tymbr and Kelsi for the much needed beta work!

_Elissa sat in camp that night staring into the fire. Alistair sat close to her, but still kept his distance. “Lis, I was wondering if we could talk in private.”_

_Elissa looked at Alistair and could see his discomfort. “Did it bother you seeing Eamon? Should I have waited to return your mother’s amulet?”_

_“No! No, I can’t tell you how important it is to me to have this back. I thought it was lost. Could we take a walk? Not far or anything, but just, never mind. I don’t want to disturb you.”_

_Elissa stood up and offered her hand. “Come on.”_

_They walked just a little past the camp and Elissa leaned against a large tree. “What did you want to talk about?”_

_“Well, have you thought about after, I mean once the Blight is over? Will you miss the constant battles, the danger looming over us?”_

_Elissa looked down and then into Alistair’s eyes. “Miss it, or miss you, Al?”_

_Alistair laughed but his nerves cut the forced laughter short. “I know this might seem strange, but I have come to care for you a great deal. Now I know we haven’t known each other very long. I think it’s because we’ve been through so much together.” He sighed and turned away, eyes focused on the ground in front of him. “Lis, I just don’t know, maybe I’m imagining this or maybe I’m fooling myself.”_

_Elissa felt her face warm. Alistair continued. “Am I fooling myself?” He took her hand in his. “Lis, do you think you might ever . . . feel the same way about me?” Alistair searched her eyes for some sign of an answer before she spoke._

_Elissa found her voice tight, and her answer fell out in a sigh. “I think it may be too soon to say, Al.”_

_Alistair closed the distance between them. “Is it too soon for this?” Alistair leaned it and touched his nose to hers. Leaning his cheek to hers, her name escaped his lips. “Lis.” His lips hovered over hers for but a moment, until he kissed her, breathing in, filling his need with hers. Alistair gently pulled away, only to place a light kiss on her bottom lip before returning to kiss her fully once more. Elissa threaded her fingers though his hair and held her to him. When they parted, Elissa rested her forehead on his and sighed. “Alistair, I. . .”._

_Alistair pulled away just enough to see her face. “Maker’s breath, Lis, but you are beautiful. I am a lucky man.”_

_Alistair held her committing every sensation to memory. “Lis, we should go back.” Alistair walked her back to camp holding Elissa’s hand. When he reached her tent, he lifted her hand to his lips and held her gaze as he kissed the top of her hand. He smiled and turned her hand over and kissed her palm. Alistair closed her fingers over her palm. “For later.”_

___

Elissa woke to familiar surroundings. She was in her room in Eamon’s estate. Her dream had been so vivid, she could still feel Alistair’s kiss.  She turned over to see Alistair still sleeping. Elissa slipped her arm through his, resting her hand on his chest. He stirred, and took her hand in his. “My love.”

The way Alistair said those two simple words. They were a greeting, a request, an invitation and a declaration. She moved closer to him pressing her body to his. “We need to go, love.” She spoke softly, knowing he still was half in sleep. Her lip brushed against his ear as she spoke.

“Mmm, nice.”

She smiled against his skin. Elissa could stay here holding him. The problem was Anora. She needed to get Alistair out of Denerim. Her brother Fergus had returned to Highever some months prior while they were dealing with Blight. She knew that they would be safe there. “Alistair, we really need to wake up and get out of Denerim.”

“Denerim, right.” Alistair turned toward her and pulled her closer. Elissa sighed. She wriggled out of one arm and then tried the next, but he would pull her back again. He’s not sleeping. He’s playing with me. Bastard.

Elissa nipped his earlobe and spoke softly. “I know you aren’t asleep my love. When I return, you will be out of bed and dressed. Otherwise I will not be held responsible for what I may do.”  Elissa kissed his cheek and started to dress. Alistair didn’t move.

When Elissa was fully dressed she left to collect Max from the Kennel. Max was excited, he could tell it was time to go. Elissa stopped in the kitchens to request a pitcher. She could draw the water herself. Alistair had slept in every day for the past week. In truth, they deserved it, but Elissa was concerned that Anora might not keep her promise to let Alistair leave. He had publicly renounced his claim on the throne for himself and all his heirs. Elissa felt this was best for all concerned. Alistair would be needed to help her rebuild the Wardens in Ferelden. But the more immediate need was for them to leave Denerim.

As Elissa walked back to her room, she wondered if she had made the right decision. A mission in Amaranthine would claim her attention, but first she needed to be sure that Alistair was safe. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but if she knew where he was that would put her mind at ease. Alistair had agreed to assist her brother Fergus to rebuild and train the Cousland forces. It was hoped that in their travels they might also find willing Grey Warden recruits. Alistair awaited several Wardens from Orlais to aid in this endeavor. Highever was the best location to use as a base until the concerns with Vigil’s Keep had been answered.

Elissa reached the door. She listened carefully for sounds of movement and heard none. She opened the door. He slept. Elissa shook her head. She knelt down by the bed and spoke to him. “Alistair, I have in my hands a pitcher of water. The water came directly from the well, this means it will be cold. I will use it if you do not get up. Then I will leave with Max and you can find your own way to Highever. This is my final warning, my love.”

She heard his muffled voice. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Elissa traced his chin with her finger. “This is me you are talking about, Al.”

Alistair turned his head towards her and smiled. “Point taken. So, we have to go?” Elissa knew that Alistair was comfortable at Eamon’s estate. Arl Eamon returned to Redcliffe earlier in the week, but allowed Elissa and Alistair to remain as long as was necessary.

“I’m sorry, Al. I can’t help but worry about Anora.”   He nodded. “Brother Genitivi left with Fergus. He’s working on our little problem. Keeping Brother Genitivi safe on his travels will be a priority. If there is a way, Alistair, he’ll find it. But we really must go.”

Alistair talked with her as he prepared. “Lis, do you really think there is a way to reverse this?”

“Yes, Alistair, there is a way. We have to find it. I will not give you up. Now hurry up and stop stalling.” Elissa crossed the room and kissed him. “There are more of those along the way if you follow.”

She called to Max and left the room.

Alistair called after her. “That’s blackmail, you know!” He smiled to himself, “The very best kind.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually be put into one work with multiple chapters of these shorts.


End file.
